1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to integrated circuit semiconductor devices, and, more specifically, to high voltage switches.
2. Background Information
In an integrated circuit, it is common to need a circuit to provide a voltage from a voltage source to an output in response to an input signal. An example is a wordline select circuit of in a non-volatile memory. In such a circuit, a relatively high programming voltage is supplied to a wordline in response to an input signal at the device to device logic level. For example, in fairly typical values for a NOR type FLASH memory, 8-10V is provided on a wordline in response to an input going from ground to xe2x80x9chighxe2x80x9d value of 3-5V. To improve the operation of the circuit, it is important that the voltage on the wordline reaches its full value quickly in response to the input going high.
Many designs exist for such switches. A number of common designs use an NMOS transistors and a local charge pump to raise the gate voltage values used to turn on the transistor and pass the high voltage from the source to the output. Due to the body bias of the NMOS transistors and charge pump ramping speed, these switches generally take a relatively long time to reach the passing voltage level need to pass the full high voltage. These problems are aggravated by both higher programming voltage level needed and lower device supply voltages as these combine to make it harder to pump efficiently and timely due to body effects of NMOS transistors in the charge pump.
The present invention utilizes a boost-strap method to improve switch operation in a design that is particularly advantageous for supplying high voltages within a low voltage design. The invention utilizes a native NMOS transistor, a PMOS transistor, and a capacitor connected in series between the high voltage source and the output. In a first embodiment, a native NMOS transistor is connected between the voltage source and a first node, a PMOS device being connected between this first node and a second node, and a capacitor being connected between the second node and the output. The input signal is supplied through an intrinsic NMOS to the gate of the native NMOS device and output side of the capacitor, with the delayed input supplied to the node between the capacitor and the PMOS and, in inverted form, to the gate of the PMOS.
In response to the input signal going high, the delay allows for an initialization phase to precharge the capacitor and partially turn on the native NMOS device. After the delay, the PMOS is turned on and the native NMOS is further turned on by its gate being boosted up by the capacitor to allow the voltage from the source to boost up the output. The use of the delay for precharging the capacitor allows the output to be pre-charged to close to the full high logic level. During the boost phase, due to the predefined boosting ratio, the output is raised above the value of the high voltage supply. This higher than high voltage supply voltage will allow better over drive to overcome the threshold voltage of body-biased native NMOS transistors.
The non-delayed input is supplied to the gate of the native NMOS and the delayed input is supplied to the node between the PMOS in the first exemplary embodiments. In one variation of these first embodiments, the input is supplied to the gate of the native NMOS device and the output side of the capacitor through a second native NMOS device whose gate is connected to receive the input in an inverted, delayed form. The use of the second native NMOS allows for a better overdrive as the threshold voltage of the second native NMOS will provide a higher voltage to the first NMOS""s gate in the initialization phase.
A further exemplary embodiment adds an additional path from the node between the native NMOS and the PMOS to the output and uses an enable signal in addition to the input signal. The enable signal is a delayed version of the input signal when the input signal is being asserted and the same as the input when it is de-asserted. In the initialization phase, when the input signal has gone high but the enable signal is still low, the additional path is used to equalize between the gate and drain of the native NMOS in the initialization phase and is cut off in other cases. In a further aspect of this embodiment, instead of supplying the input to the gate of the PMOS transistor, the gate is diode-connected to the chip voltage supply, and it level can be altered through the coupling between the source-drain junction and its channel. In both this and the other embodiments, the PMOS is designed to be tolerant of high voltage levels across its oxide.
Additional aspects, features and advantages of the present invention are included in the following description of specific representative embodiments, which description should be taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.